


Satisfaction

by still_intrepid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 19th Century, Domesticity, F/F, Poetry, duellist!female lithuania - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_intrepid/pseuds/still_intrepid
Summary: France treasures Lithuania's presence.  It's true, she falls in love a lot.





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Nyo!France while nyo!Lithuania is staying with her in the 1800s -- possibly a little while after Poland has done the exact same thing.... France falls in love a lot. Kind of sort of expanding on these [thoughts](http://nyolietpol.co.vu/post/134280116910/still-having-nyofrancenyolithuania-thoughts) from years ago.
> 
> Inspired by the [Hetalia Writers Discord prompts](https://hetaliawritersdiscord.tumblr.com/post/176255942079/hello-everyone-im-excited-to-announce-that-in): _Duelling_ and _"I was wondering when you'd get home."_

[ _I wrote a piece, for Poland to play maybe, with the title 'Women called poems and women called blades']_

* * *

There are women who are poems, and women who are blades.   
Lady Victory,  
Let me but hymn your praises a little!

In the lamplight as I return,  
you wield your needle, sewing  
Blue serge, mending  
Your uniform. “Duelling  
Again?” I ask.

(You like that I don’t stop you risking your neck, and as for me I preach   
Liberty besides which I like to be liked.   
Still, damn your physical courage.) 

“I was wondering when you’d get home,” you say, and smile, and disarm me utterly. 

Can I say your eyes are   
the colour of the storm that brought you?  
Ferocity so contained,  
Dignity dressed in rags, you made   
the considered offer of yourself, for a time,   
( _For a time—Darling, that's all I ask_.)

There are women called poems— 

No, I am not your Lady Good-Fortune and   
You would never let me bind your wounds.  

Yet here you are, sitting sewing  
in the quiet, wondering   
about me, when I’d come home,  
    my home a hundred times home for your presence. 

There are women called poems and  
women called blades, but the wisdom   
is this: we each are all in all  
though we must obey the time.  

Set down your work, lay  
your head in my lap.  

Fatalistic lady,  
Victory-in-exile,  
Brave soldier, bide a while here with me. 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I know I know that you can't just add in line breaks and call it poetry, but this is... what it is, so far. The only form I could currently think of and as much as I can currently manage! I'd like to learn more about poetry!~~
> 
> ...So, uh, yeah, subtle right: if we use the traditional names you'd render nyo!po and nyo!liet in French as Felicité and Victoire sooo. Come on, poets are gonna have a riot with those.
> 
> This kind of. Wants to be part of a three-part thing where the second is France on Poland and the third is France on LietPol and how they'd be so perfect together and she's going to nobly stand out of the way, or something.


End file.
